Young Wild Force
by CrystallineSparks
Summary: A group of pupils at East High University are chosen to be the the next generation of Power Rangers Young Wild Force. Romance hinted at the young rangers and adult tutors!
1. The Legend and Search

Young Wild Force

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. The Young Rangers are merely my friends and they have agreed to let me use them.

Legend 

Legend has it that after the Wild Force rangers gave up their morphers and Wild Force vests, they became teachers and taught at East High University.

_However, evil has awakened again, and they have to find the six pupils in the U to be the next generation of Power Rangers-Young Wild Force. _

_Each of them was given a name and respective Wild Force ranger color:_

_Cole had to find Moses Fam, the Young Red Lion Ranger._

_Alyssa had to fid Jasmine Ong, the Young White Tiger Ranger._

_Max had to find Benedict Eng, the Blue Shark Ranger._

_Taylor-Mrs. Myers- had to find Siew Jie Ting, the Yellow Eagle Ranger._

_Danny had to find Nicholas Quek, the Black Bison Ranger._

_And Merrick had to find Damien Tan, the Silver Wolf Ranger._

_Romance between the Young Rangers will rise up, and meetings will be surprised by all. Can they find true love whit battling evil?_

'I solemnly swear that I'm a Guardian of the Earth 

_Should any evil arise, we will work as a team and battle against it._

_Earth is our only home; we will die for it._

_We are: Power Rangers- Young Wild Force!'_


	2. Meetings

Young Wild Force

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. The Young Rangers are merely my friends and they have agreed to let me use them.

Meetings 

"Moses!" Benedict yelled. "Remember me?" He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans.

"Where's Jasmine?" Moses asked. He was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Moses! Good to see you!" Jasmine was wearing a white blouse with a short white skirt.

"Hi, Moses." Jie Ting pulled a sweater over her yellow shirt and black pants.

"Hey, Moses." Nicholas was wearing black all over.

"Hi, one of Jas's crushes." Damien had on a silver jacket with black pants.

'HEY!" Jasmine yelled. "He's just a friend I met in P5." She explained.

"Oh, right," Benedict sniggered and Jasmine raised her fists.

"Oops, Ben's going to get hurt." Jie Ting smirked.

"Your heart aches?" Damien asked. Nicholas scowled.

"Thought you like Kelly?" Jasmine teased.

"Then you leh, Jonathan?"

"You better shut up, Nick Quek." Moses warned. Jie Ting nudged Jasmine.

"He defended you, Jas." Jasmine shrugged.

Ring!

All of them hurried into their English Literature class.

"Good morning, class. I'm Ms Alyssa Enrile." The girls glanced at each other. This can't be the Noble Tiger Guardian, can it?

"Here are your timetables," Ms Enrile passed them down.

"Oh my god." Benedict gasped. He thought Power Rangers existed in shows, but now…

"Look at this." Moses nudged Jasmine. "Mr Evans is our Physical and Health Ed teacher, Mr Cooper is our French and Gifted and Talented teacher, Mrs Myers is our US Government teacher, Mr Delgado is our Earth Science and Nature teacher, and Mr Baliton is our History teacher."

The teachers came in and introduced to the class.

(Teacher's Lounge)

"They're all in your class, Alyssa." Cole stated. Alyssa nodded.

"We just need to pick the right time to tell them." Max said.

"For once in your life, Cooper, you said something smart." Taylor said. Danny grinned.

"We won't have to wait long," Merrick assured them knowingly.

Next time on Young Wild Force:

"Do you accept your fate?" Princess Li Yang, Princess Shayla's daughter, asked.

Will the pupils accept their fate? Stay tuned!

Author's note: The pairings are Cole/Alyssa, Princess Shayla and Merrick

Moses/Jasmine, Nicholas/Jie Ting

Princess Li Yang/Damien

Pls leave a review. Thanks very much!


	3. Fate

Do You Accept?

"I prefer Cole and Alyssa the most." Jasmine stated. They were at a PR Couples meeting.

"Tommy and Kat." Damien stated.

"Objection!" Nicholas yelled. "Tommy and Kimberly you mean."

"Eric and Taylor." Jie Ting said.

"Merrick and Alyssa." Benedict said mischievously.

"Very funny, Ben." Moses shot him a look, as Jasmine threw a popcorn at him.

Just then they heard a rumbling noise. They ran out…

"Ms Enrile!" Jasmine yelled, running over to the former White Wild Force ranger.

"Mr Evans!" Moses yelled, running over to the former Red Wild Force ranger.

"Mr Cooper!" Benedict sprinted towards the former Blue Wild Force ranger.

"Mrs Myers!" Jie Ting shouted, running over to the former Yellow Wild Force ranger.

"Mr Deldago!" Nicholas hollered, running over to the former Black Wild Force ranger.

"Mr Baliton!" Damien called, running towards the former Silver Wild Force ranger.

Just then, a morpher appeared in each teacher's hand.

The students gasped as the teachers placed the morphers in their hands.

"Moses-Blazing Lion." Cole bowed as a crystal appeared in Moses's hand.

"Jasmine-Noble Tiger." Alyssa bowed as a crystal appeared in Jasmine's hand.

"Benedict-Surging Shark." Max bowed as a crystal appeared in Benedict's hand.

"Jie Ting-Soaring Eagle." Taylor bowed as a crystal appeared in Jie Ting's hand.

"Nicholas-Iron Bison." Danny bowed as a crystal appeared in Nicholas's hand.

"And Damien-Howling Wolf." Merrick bowed as a crystal appeared in Damien's hand.

Just then, a new mentor appeared-Princess Li Yang, Princess Shayla's daughter.

"Do you accept your fate as Power Rangers?" She asked.

"We will; Earth is our only home for all of us." Jasmine and Moses assured her.

"Moses will be your leader." Princess Li Yang raised her wand and gently touched the morphers, causing them to glow a ranger colour.

"The next generation-Power Rangers Young Wild Force!"


	4. Battle

Battling Evil

"Moses!" Jasmine yelled, running over to him.

"Oh. My. God." Benedict muttered.

"Ben, come on!" Damien urged.

"Jie Ting, are you alright?" Nicholas asked.

"Come on you guys. History will repeat itself." Moses urged, standing up.

"Alright!"

"Ready?"

Nods.

"Young Rangers-Wild Access!"

"Blazing Lion!" Moses roared.

"Soaring Eagle!" Jie Ting hooted.

"Surging Shark!" Benedict burbled.

"Noble Tiger!" Jasmine growled.

"Iron Bison!" Nicholas grunted.

"Howling Wolf!" Damien yelled.

"Protectors of the Earth, United we ROAR!"

"Power Rangers- Young Wild Force!"


	5. FIL

F.I.L

"What's that?" Nicholas asked as Jie Ting poured over a classic.

"A book." Was her automatic reply .

"A book?"

"Yeah, a book." He went over to her side.

"Watch out for-" He tickled her side and grabbed the book.

"Hey!"

"Oh this I read before," He smirked.

"Give it back!" Jie Ting chased him around the field.

Eric wrapped his arms around Taylor as they watched the two, smiling.

Damien was playing the flute…with Princess Li Yang singing.

"That was nice." Merrick praised Damien.

"A beautiful voice, my daughter."

Princess Li Yang glanced at Damien, flirty.

"Look, the flowers smell so nice." Max pointed out.

"Ugh!" Rachael replied. A hand tapped her shoulder, and she shrieked.

"Benedict!" She cried happily as she took his hand.

"Hey!" Max called, offended.

Benedict and Rachael smiled cutely at each other, then walked off, hand in hand.

"Ready!" Alyssa and Jasmine waved the white cloth sharply downwards.

Cole and Moses started to race. First Cole took the lead, then Moses. Both females are laughing out as they knocked into them.

The younger pair tumbled over, looked at the other pair and started laughing.

"Cole, I think there's gonna be another Red/White couple." Alyssa remarked in the arms of her strong fiancé.

"Yeah, after us." Cole replied, watching the younger pair flirting with each other.

This is the end of Young Wild Force. Thank you for reading!


End file.
